Hero's Soul
by CartoonFreakshow
Summary: Sequel to 'Living Spirit'. Danny now lives with his family, but that doesn't mean things a peaceful. Now that the portal is open, ghost are now finding there way through, Danny needs to stop them from invading. He'll be facing new challenges and making new friends as well as new enemies. This is my second story so I hope you enjoy. ps. there is a couple :) (not telling)
1. Chapter 1

I'm BACK! :D Finally I've got my lazy butt up and started my second story X3

If you have never read 'Living Spirit' Then I advice that you should cuz' you'll just get confused if you don't XD

Please don't hurt me TT^TT I worked as hard as I could on this and I hope it came out okay cuz' there are two things I have found really hard to do. 1) Starting a story and 2) Making the ending of a story (Example- the ending of my story 'Living Spirit' XP I still think it's cheesy)

Hope you enjoy

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**Chapter 1: prologue **

A week had past by and Danny was now getting settled into his new home. After what happened, Clockwork had let him stay with his family, which he was so happy about. But the catch to this was that he had to still go to his classes still, So he didn't get out of any of his work.

Even so, Danny saw this as just a way to still see everyone he know.

Maddie and Jack had set up up Danny's room, it was a little smaller than what Danny is use to, But he loved it non-the-less. It was where he would have stayed when he was alive. It made him both sad and happy to know this.

It was a simple room really, having just a plan bed, dresser, desk, things he had in his old room.

Danny stood in the middle of it and thought over all that has happen to him. He finally found them again. His family. In a way he felt like a weight was lifted that was keeping him from doing something, but it also felt like something more was brought to him that sent a chill down his spin.

"Danny! can you come down here for a sec" Danny whipped his head around to the voice. It was his mother calling form down stairs. How it sounded, she seemed to be in a happy mood today. Danny quickly did as she asked and phased throw the floor down to the kitchen where he saw her working on something.

"Hey mom, is there something you need?" Danny asked as he walked over to her. His mother- Maddie - took off her hood and goggles and gave her son a wide grin. After so long she finally had her son back in her life and every time she saw him it was like re-seeing him for that first time, but more enlightening every time.

"I just need to check something" She said as she took out measuring tape. Danny shrugged to this, she had been doing stuff like this all week. She wouldn't tell him the reason for this, but Danny could see it was a surprise of some kind, so he just left it at that.

"Hehe Sure" Danny said as he held out his wrist. but Maddie just shock her head to this.

"I just need to measure your ankle that's all" Danny raised his eyebrow to this.

"My ankle?" Maddie giggled.

"I know it's a little odd to ask, but it will only take a sec. Is that alright?" Maddie said, sounding a bit worried at her last statement.

Danny saw this and grinned "Yeah, besides it's not like your holding a blade of some kind, it's measuring tape. Ooo scary" He put on a fake scared look, getting him a Gibbs slap in return.

"ha ha quit being a little smart-alic" Maddie said giving her son a playful glare.

Danny rubbed the back of his head where his mother slapped him, but gave off a big grin seeing his mother smile once more.

Danny then took of one of his boots off and set his now bare foot on the chair.

After Maddie got the measurements Danny took his foot off the chair. Looking around he noticed his dad was no where in site.

"Hey, mom. Where did dad go?" Maddie looked at her son then around the kitchen for her missing husband.

"He must be down in the lab. Could you go get him? I need his help real quick" Danny agreed while putting on his boot and soon flow down to the lab to find his dad working on a huge car like machine. Since he arrived Danny hadn't seen nothing like it.

"Uhhhh Hey dad, mom wanted to see you..." Danny trailed off not saying it loud enough to hear, looking at the vehicle.

His father -Jack- Looked up from his work.

"Danny-boy! Great to see you. Could you hand me that screw driver over there?" Jack said as he saw his son. Jack was so happy to have Danny to have around. His opinion on ghost had changed a little but he after what Danny told him there where a lot that would cause trouble for the town, it just made him more exited

Danny did as he was asked and handed the screw driver over to him "Here you go" Jack simply took the tool with a thank you.

Danny watched his father at work. After a second or two Jack came out from under the machine he was right under.

"There almost done" Jack said giving off one of his famous grins.

"What is it?" Danny asked still looking at the vehicle.

Jack ginned at Danny's curiosity "This" he starts by motioning his hand to the machine "is the 'Specter Speeder'! When I'm finish with it, it will be able to go through the 'Ghost Zone' and see what's there for humans to see"

Danny looked at it amazed "Cool. Even though I can just fly through it, with this, it looks like it can make going through it even better" Jack grinned even more by this.

"Yep, and once I'm done, maybe you can show us around" Jack said. Danny turned to his father and nodded.

"Sure" His son said, but he then realized why he came down here. "Oh right! Dad. Mom wanted to see you up stares" Jack blinked at his ghost-sons statement, but then nodded in understanding. The two then started to walk up the stairs to see Maddie still at work.

"You needed me honey?" Maddie looked up to see her husband and Danny at the doorway to the lab. She smiles.

"Yes. Could you help me please. I can't seem to get this one part in place" she said as she motioned her husband to come over.

"Alright!" Jack boomed as he walks over to his wife. The two started working together, discussing about the device the two kept hidden from the young ghost.

Danny just stood there at the door way wondering what to do now, seeing as he wasn't a scientist and had no clue what they were talking about, he thought it would be best to just leave them alone.

'Uhhhh yeah..." Danny starts my saying jabbing his thumb towards the living room "I'm just going to go watch some TV; okay?" With that he started to head to the couch.

"All right sweety. Thank you for the help" Maddie said looking at Danny then going back to her work.

Once at the couch, Danny sat down and turned on the TV where he then started to surf through the channels soon coming across one that he had grown to really enjoy.

When Danny first started watching the TV it reminded him of the viewing screen at the Clock-tower, having images of different event happening with in them both. But Jazz -his sister- explained to him that a lot of the events that happen on the TV are almost always fake in what's going on -not counting the news or the history channel- but he still found it interesting at what humans could come up with.

After a while or so Danny heard the front door open. He turned his head to see Jazz coming through the door with books in hand and a tired expression. She looked like she had a ruff day today.

It made Danny wonder what happened at her school, even though he did have a teacher and did -sorta- go to school. But he never really attended a school like Jazz, so it just made him wonder on what he was missing out on.

"Hey Jazz" Danny said getting up from his position.

Jazz turned to see her brother get up from the couch. she gave a small smile to him "Hey little brother, how was your day?"

Danny saw that Jazz was distressed, but she was trying hard to hide it "Okay I guess. I finished up setting up my room, but really I was just hanging out... What's the matter?"

Jazz jumped at the question "Nothing!" Danny didn't buy it.

"Really?"

His sister sighed in defeat "Okay, okay. But it's nothing really, I'm just working on this thing at school, it just didn't go so well today"

Danny raised an eyebrow to this "What is it?"

"It's a program there having. The principle asked me to be apart of it and help out. She said I can really liven things up and get to join but-*sigh*" Jazz said as she set down her books on the coffee table.

"It can't be that bad" Danny said as he watches his sister slump on the couch.

"Yeah, but still. I kinda regret joining" she said

Danny could see that she didn't feel like talking about it "Alright..." Danny then decided to change the subject "Hey sis guess what next week is?" he said with a cocky grin.

Jazz, puts on a weak smile "I don't know. What are you talking about?" saying it in a fake confused tone.

"What?" Danny's grin fell, falling for his sisters little lie.

Jazz laughed "I'm kidding. Of course I know what next week is. But that doesn't mean I'm giving your present yet" Danny's grin grew once more.

"hehe fine fine... Got you to smile though" Jazz rolled her eyes at her brother's immaturity, but smiled non-the-less.

"Yeah, yeah. What are you watching?" she asked seeing as how the TV was turn to a channel of some show that was showing a scene of a man getting slapped in the back of the head by another.

"Hm? Oh I was watching 'NCIS' It's a pretty good show, There's a guy named Gibbs that's pretty funny, but boy can he scare you at times and there's this character Ziva, man you do not want to make her mad" Jazz laughed at her brother's explanation.

She still had a hard time believing that he was, that Danny, was right here in front of her as a ghost. It scared her that after all this time he just shows up, but at the same time it brought joy to her.

"So what's all this"

Jazz was thrown out of her thoughts as her brother was now looking at the books she had brought home.

"Oh! These. There my studies on Psychology and-" "Boring" Danny cut in dropping the books onto the table, Jazz got annoyed at this but still found it a bit funny.

Danny felt happy that he had them all back into his life-er well make that after. And it wasn't like he is never going to see all his friends again, things may have changed a little but things were as they always were. He then realized what time it was.

"*Sigh* I should go check on Clockwork" With that Danny started heading to the lab once more. It was usually around this time he would go see his mentor for any tasks he may have for him.

"Okay, see you later Danny" Jazz relied as she opened one of her books. Like always she went strait to work.

Danny flew past his parents and said his goodbyes like with Jazz and left to go down stairs to the lab where he then entered The 'Fenton Ghost Portal' where it took him into the 'Ghost Zone'.

Inside the 'Ghost Zone' it was like a green endless void, but it also had purple floating doors as well as floating land masses that he had to maneuver past to get through. Danny looked all around him and took in the scenery, to others it was creepy and unnatural, but to Danny it was as natural as they come. It was a place for ghost of course, so why would't it?

Danny flow on till he came across a floating Clock-tower.

With a grin, Danny flow over to it and phased through the doors.

Inside the white haired ghost looked all around him to see a viewing screen,with also a ghost standing before it, that he new all to well.

"Hey Clockwork" Danny said as he made it over to the ghost.

The ghost named Clockwork then turned to Danny.

"Hello Daniel" he said, knowing full well Danny hated the name. Danny gave a annoyed sigh, not wanting to make a argument out of it...right now.

"So. Got anything for me to work on? Any delivery's or task you want me to do. "

"Not at the moment, no" The time ghost said with a grin. Danny was a bit surprised by this, he was expecting to do SOMETHING, because of how busy things were lately.

"Uh really? Are you sure?" Clockwork, laughed at the ghost-child's confusion.

"Hehe You've worked enough... Unless you would care to return some books I have from Ghostwriter" Danny's eyes grew wide, the last thing he needed was to see him. He had not finished his paper on the Ghost King -which was due tomorrow- if he where to go see his teacher now, he just knew he would get yelled at and forced to stay till he was finished with it.

"Uhhhh hehe that's okay, there not due or anything right? So there's not really no need for me to do that" Danny said trying his best to get out out of it.

Clockwork only laughed knowing what his apprentice was doing "Alright then"

Danny sighed in relief.

"But I do have something for you, to have"

"What is it?" Danny said out of curiosity.

A grin soon phased onto the ghost face "Here" Clockwork said handing him a small box.

"What is this?" Danny said while shacking the small gift.

"It's a early Birthday present" Clockwork said with a grin, but it didn't match Danny's as he looked back at the gift.

"Thanks!" With that the white haired teen opened the gift to look to find a silver coin inside.

Danny looked at the coin not knowing why his mentor would give him something like this.

"To explain why I gave you this, it's a reminder for you"

"Huh? A reminder? for what?" Clockwork just grinned at Danny.

"So you know that there are always two sides to everything, even your self" Danny raised his eyebrow to Clockwork. Why would he need to remember something like that?.

Looking back at the coin the teen could see that there was the symbol that he wore on his belt -a D with a P inside- and on the other side was a F that was the symbol for his family.

"Your never going to be clear on what you mean; are you?" Danny said with an annoyed sigh, making the time ghost laugh in response.

Even though Danny didn't have a clue what Clockwork was getting at, he still appreciated the gift.

Flipping the coin into the air Danny caught it with eas "Thanks again" he said and soon felt his mentor once again to do his work.

'Thinks are going to be different. I just know they are' Danny thought as he flew back to the portal. There really wasn't no need to stay in the Ghost Zone, plus he wanted to get more in tell Jazz, on her High School anything really so he didn't have to work on that report.

**DPDPDPPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

GAHHH! I hate myself, I reread this over and over and to me it just seemed way to fast *facedesk* I hope you don't kill me for that.

But I will give you a heads up that next chapter will be on povs. so like my last story it will be like that *shrugs*

And I'm still doing 'Ghost Cookie' contest ^^ So tell me. What do you think Jack and Maddie are working on? And why aren't they telling Danny? XD

Also if you criticize my work, just so you know I already know I'm not the best speller -_- So if I mess up a word don't just say I need work on it TELL ME what word, so I can do better next time... Last story I got a little annoyed with the same thing over and over...

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait, but better late than never right ^^ just to warn it's going to be a little slow till The REAL action begins.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**Chapter 2: The day of reckoning **

**Jazz's pov.**

After the day Jazz had at school yesterday she was thrilled today was a Saturday.

All yesterday she had to put up with two kids that had NOTHING in common -as far as she know that is- having to spend the day with them so that they could become 'friends', it was driving her crazy at how much they argued over the smallest of things.

~**flashback**~

_"Miss Fenton. Could I see you in my office for a second?" An Asian woman said to Jazz in the hallway._

_"Of course Ms. Ishiyama" Jazz said following her principle into her office._

_The principle walked over and sat at her desk as Jazz sat in a chair right in front of her, after a moment or two the adult spoke._

_"Miss Fenton, I am aware you know of our new program we're having at the school for kids to make new friends; am I correct?" _

_"Yes ma'am, I think it's amazing that you would do such a thing for the school. To help kids get more open to there surroundings and build better friendships with others" Jazz replied, smiling greatly at the idea._

_Ms. __Ishiyama smiled at this, as she could see that Jazz truly meant what she said. "I'm glad to hear this. I was hoping you could help out in this and help two students really get to know one another; would you mind doing this for me?" _

___jazz thought this over and nodded in agreement "I would gladly help. Who will I be helping?" With that the door opened to reveal two students. _

___One was a girl who looked to be a goth with short black hair and pail skin and the one next to her seemed to be a African-american boy with a red beret who looked to be a Technogeek. At the moment the two seemed to distant each other, the girl crossed her arms and held a glare to the door frame with her violet eyes, as for the boy he seemed focused on a game on his PDA._

___When you look at the two at first, you could see that they where everyday students, but if you look again you could see that they were complete opposites from one another._

___"I like you to meet Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley, they are the two students that you'll be working with" Ms. ____Ishiyama said. _ Jazz blinked a couple of times before looking back at her principle___ then back at the two students._

___She hesitated "A-alright" she stood up and walked over the the two._

___"Hello. I'm Jazz Fenton, I'll be your helper with becoming friends" she said with a forced smile, just by looking at them you could tell they already hated one another, for reasons she had no idea why._

___"Hi. It's Sam by the way and for the record this 'program' is a waste of school funding, forcing kids to go against there free will" Sam said now looking at Jazz._

___Jazz raised an eyebrow to Sam's word "Then why did you join the program?"_

___"Because my parents think that I should be more social with other people" the goth said with a glare, but not at Jazz, it was more than likely at her parents._

___"Oh... well I hope that you can give this program a chance to show that-" "YES! Next level!" Jazz was interrupted by Tucker and he was playing a game on the PDA that he held._

___"Mr. Foley. I would procreate that you would not have any electronics out on school property. If you don't put it up now I'll have to confiscate it at once" Ms. __Ishiyama said giving a stern look at her student._

___Tucker turned off his PDA and quickly put it away._

___"That's better"_

___Jazz could see that both Sam and Tucker didn't feel conferrable being in the principle's office and thought it would be best if they were to leave and have there own conversation somewhere else._

___"Um, considering there here, we should go somewhere to sit" she looked at the principle "Is it alright if we head off?"_

___Ms. ____Ishiyama nodded with a smile, not really getting the hint "Okay, I hope you three have a pleasant day" _

_______The three left the office and started heading towards the court yard, but on the way no one talked, making Jazz uncomfortable about the situation. When the finally got to the court yard, Sam and Tucker started to walk in two different directions, making Jazz question this._

_______"Hey. Where are you two going?" The two stopped dead in there tracks to see what Jazz was talking about. They both saw what she meant, but then glared at one another walking back and had a small stare down._

_______"Where sitting over here understand Technogeek" Sam said jabbing her thumb right behind her._

_______"No way, were sitting over here. It's the best set out here" Tucker said back at Sam._

_______"No it's not. It noisy over there and it has only a few trees and there already filled in" Sam spat back. The two then started to argue, Jazz stood right in front of the two having no idea how to stop them, but then came to a conclusion and soon griped the two teens arms and started dragging them forward._

_______"HEY!" Sam and Tucker both said as they were being dragged._

_______Jazz finally got to her table that had no many people around and had a nice shady tree._

_______"Here we go" She sat down with a smile on her face. Sam gave a glare at Tucker but soon walked over and sat next to Jazz as Tucker sat across from the girls._

_______Tucker got his PDA and began to fiddle with it causing Sam to get annoyed._

_______"Do you ever do something OTHER than play with that stupid PDA?" _

_______And that was just the beginning. The rest of the day was the same, Jazz had to sit and listen to them argue like children fighting over a candy_ bar.

~**End of flash back~**

Jazz laid on her bed with her pillow on her face trying to get all she can about school out of her head for the time being.

"That's the matter? Ghost looming over you?" Jazz heard her brothers voice and laughed at his cheesy humor.

"Ha ha very funny Danny" she said sarcastically as she took the pillow off her face to see Danny was right above her. He looked like like he was lying down but in mid air and had his feet strait up and his head on his palm and was looking strait down ( AN: On my DA I have a pic that can show this better, so for now ignore my stupid explanation XP)

"GAH! Danny! Not funny!" She said sitting up.

"HAHAHA What are you talking about? That was Hilarious! HAHAHA" Danny says wile he floats down on Jazz's bed.

Jazz throws the pillow at Danny, which went throw him as he was still laughing.

After he was done with his Laughing fit Danny looked at Jazz in wonder as she rested her back on the wall.

Danny was just about to ask some questions when he felt a icy chill escape his lift, he turned his head away from Jazz he then started to search her room.

"Danny? you alright?" Jazz saw that her brother was searching her room and question this.

"Yeah... But there's a ghost around..." Jazz rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Really? Let me guess; is it a ghost with white hair green eyes and never takes off his goggles even if he sleeps?" she said not buying her brothers action as he got up and looked to both sides as to expect something.

"Ha ha" Danny says sarcastically "No... I can sense that a ghost is near..."

Jazz blinks a few times not understanding "What? How?"

Danny turns to look at her "It's a ghost sense it-" Before he could finish his statement a blue ghost phased through the floor.

"BEWARE!"

"Oohhhhh no" Danny face palmed at who the ghost was.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP **

Here's chapter 2 ^^ Sorry for being so short but it's better then nothing right?

And if your wondering more on this 'program' yeah I made it up, manly because... I don't know -_-. But I hope it's alright ^^

Hehehe It's kinda obvious who it is X3

by the way i'm debating on whether or not I should go back to back on stories. Should I? If you think I should please post your vote on my page and pic what story I should do or if I should do more then one at a time.

Hope you like ^^

Please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

I'm really, really sorry for not updating. I've been busy with school work, I wont even be able to make chapter 4 probably till exams are over.

But good news though schools almost out for me so I'll have time to write and draw x3

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**Chapter: An Annoying visitor**

**Danny's pov.**

Of all of the ghost in the Ghost Zone. Why did it had to be him...

"Why the heck are YOU here..." I said to the blue ghost who was attempting to be threatening -note how I said 'attempting'.

"D-Danny? You know him" Jazz said a little scared at the ghost that stood before her -well floated, but you get the idea- he looked like he would have worked in a warehouse of some kind.

"BEWARE! And fear me! For I am the Box Ghost!" the ghost yelled out making me faceplam.

"Sadly I do, as he just stated he's the Box Ghost... And is One of the most ANNOYING ghost you'll ever come across" I stated giving a dry look to the blue ghost.

" Annoying? You dare to say such thing to ME?! The Box ghost!" BG said as he throw his arms into the air to seem like he was more threatening.

Jazz could see what he was meaning, he didn't even seem even close to being a ghost that could be threatening.

I looked dryly at the ghost "Get out of here Boxy. I mean really..."

"NEVER!"

Now this was getting annoyed " All right that's it" I attacks the ghost kicking his butt with ease, Jazz was watching in awe but I didn't really get to see much of her expression, as I kicked the ghost square in the jaw, sending him flying -phasing- through the was into the hall way.

"You dare kick me! The Box Ghost! You do not know who you ar-" Shut up. Why the heck are you hear anyway?" I said interrupting him in his rant.

"I should ask you the same" Box Ghost said back at me, I just looked at him simply then rolled my eyes at him.

"None of your business Boxy" I told him, referring him to his nick name I gave him when I was seven.

Box Ghost scoff at me "Well I will not tell you my business ether then... FOR I BOX GHOST WILL-", "YOU GHOST SCUM! STAY AWAW FROM MY BABY BOY!" I didn't even have time to hear the rest of Box ghost rant as he was then shot with a all to familiar ghost weapon.

"Mom?" I said, I looked over to see it was my mom, she was wearing her hood and goggles, even though I couldn't see her eyes I could see she was enraged to see Box ghost.

The Box ghost shock his head to regain consciousness looking at my mother oddly as well as me. At first I didn't know what to do next, it was easier to kick his butt then he wold fly off saying 'Beware' but I couldn't let him fly into the town, he's a minor threat, but still, no one else knew that.

Just then my father barged into the room with full force.

"GHOST!" He pulled out a bazuca on Box ghost making me and even my mom panic.

"Wait! Dad! he's not that kinda threat, he's just really annoying" I stated out making my dad lower his weapon in confusion as well as my mom.

"Are you sure sweety? I mean, he did attack you..." My mom said looking worried and glaring at Box ghost. I smirked.

"Yeah, he's just 'trying' to be threatening, but that doesn't mean he is"

"HEY!" Box ghost said, I could tell he felt insulting but that just made me smile a bit, but it was unseen really.

"So I can't destroy him?" My dad frowned a it.

"Uhhh I think he's a bit of a waist... but do you have something that you could see on him to send him back to the ghost zone?" I asked, hearing another 'HEY' from Boxy.

My dad seemed to think it over for a sec the grinned wide "Yep, this is a great time to introduce my latest weapon" he then pulled out what looked to be a soup thermos "The Fenton Thermos!"

I just looked at him oddly "uhhhh dad? What the heck are you gonna do with that? Defeat him with soup?".

His only response was that he opened it up and pressed a button that was on the side. A big bright blue beam seem to burst from it and seemed to suck in Box ghost, I heard him scream out 'NO' and he was soon all the way in, I looked at the thermos now a it nerves now then before.

"Hehehe What's the matter Sweety? Didn't expect it to work?" My mom said chuckling at -most likely- my expression.

"Don't worry son, this only traps the ghost, so it's just in here" My dad then shock the thermos.

"Uhhhh yeah... keep that pointed the other direction then" They both seem to realize what I said and smirked. I panicked a little.

"Hehehe I think we have a pretty good punishment if Danny decided to break some rules. Don't you think Jack?" My mom said walking p to him.

"Hehehe You got that right Madds" My dad said.

My eyes widen "You wouldn't..."

"Think of it as a ghost teens version of grounding " mom said smirking at me while she crossed her arms in triumph.

I slumped.

Jazz then came out of her room.

"Again, I am still not use to ghost... uh no offence Danny" she said. I smirked.

"hehe none taken"

"Okay who wants to see me put this ghost into the ghost zone" My dad said proudly. I laughed and Jazz rolled her eyes.

"Sure" We both said.

Down in the lab, dad showed us a machine that seemed to hook up to the ghost portal.

"See and I simple place the thermos here locking it in and pressing a button" He then pressed a button causing a blue suction to activate, I then saw a glimpse of Boxy as he then was forced back into the ghost zone. "Ta da!"

"Dang..." was all I could say.

"I want you to be careful about this weapon though, even though it's miner, It's still an effective weapon for ghost hunter", he handed both me and Jazz a thermos

"Thanks..." I said looking at it keeping it amid away from me.

"No thanks, I am NO ghost hunter" She then handed me the second making me panic just a bit.

**Jazz's pov.**

I don't care much for ghost -Danny being the exception of course- and becoming a ghost hunter was no option for me.

"But Jazzy-pants, these will protect you from the ghost. Plus! It's portable, so it's easy to carry around" I sighed and caved into my fathers words, I didn't feel like fighting about something as peaty as a thermos. I took the thermos back that I had given to Danny.

I then then left to head to my room after telling dad okay. Once I got to my room I set the thermos in my bag, might as well.

**Box Ghost's pov.**

How dare they. Sucking me into a cylinder container. That is just demeaning...

I flow around the ghost zone now in search for my next victim, when I then spotted, I believe was the rocker ghost. She looked to be distracted of some kind. Perfect! This was a great opportunity to use a sneak attack on her.

I flew up to her and used may best line to send a chill down her spin.

"BEWARE!"

She must have been truly frighten to not even turn around.

**Ember's pov.**

Okay really? This stupid ghost can't take the hint to leave me alone. I tried to ignore him but his presence lingered.

After a minute of so I turned around to face this idiotic ghost.

"Okay. What now do you want to pea brained idiot?" I said turning to face him with a dry look.

"Tremble! Before My might and glory! For I am-" I cut him off there.

"I don't care..."

"HEY! At least let me finished my statement. Your as bad as that Apprentice..." He seemed to pout a little, I rolled my eyes.

"Boo hoo go wine to someone who cares... wait, did 'Apprentice'? Are you talking about Danny?" He's really the only one you would know to be an apprentice some how.

"Yes, the one who wears the goggles!" Yep, Danny...

I Haven't seen the kid in a while, YB said he pretty much disappeared on us, but I do remember Kitty and Johnny saying that they have seen him, but he looked to be in a hurry, so I assuming he was working.

"Okay, box. But you do know it's stupid to disturb or intervene with the time masters work; right?" I crossed my arms over my chest, as if to prove a point of some kind.

"But that's where you would be wrong! He was not working! He was in the human realm! Where I, Box Ghost have successfully made into" Me said. I was stunned 'Why... How... Danny was in the realm?' I took the stupid ghost by the caller.

"How did you get there?"

"I will never tell" With that a blasted him.

After a while he got away making me more enraged.

"Hey rock-star! Hows it going?" I heard Kitty behind me. I turned to face her to see her excited.

"What's up?" I said curious to know why she was so happy.

"You know that portal we were looking for?" I nodded, I was about to inform her about Danny when she stated.

"We found it!" Kitty said. I was surprised.

"Where was it?"

"Not far from where we were before, maybe a little off, but still. Isn't that great" I nodded, but then remembered what just happened a minute ago.

"Oh! I just had a run in with the stupid box ghost"

"Again?"

"Yep"

"So what, everyone has runs in with him, what makes this time different?" Kitty asked.

"Because he had a run in with Danny before me, and he told me about how he was in the human realm" I stated to her

"Really? Goggles found a portal? Why didn't he tell us?" I shrugged.

"He's the Time ghost's Apprentice what do you expect"

"True... Come on, Johnny want to meet us somewhere before we head there" she said and with that we left.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Okay you can agree with me. This chapter stinks XP It's way to slow and short... But don't worry I'll try to pick things up next chapter will be in the Ghost Zone *sigh* sorry again for the wait...

Also Polls are still up and right now 'Halfa siblings' is in the lead. Just to tell you, if you guys **DON'T** want me to start a new story just yet, there's a choose for that. I thought that I should inform on that. And if you have no idea what stories that are said here are they are:

**Chilling Encounters**- There was no PP. this takes place senior year and they are going to the ghost zone for there field trip. But once there, they run into trouble and things seem to get a little hectic. For the record I know it's been said and done before but my version is a bit different, and this is first to a series going off (A day to remember, Phantom twins is two of some I've got in mind). DXS pairing ^^

**Halfa siblings**- This is BIG AU. Danny is 10 in this and have a older brother who is Dan -17-, and younger sister Danielle -6-. They are the children of Vlad Master's and are new to Amity. there's more to it than that but I have a few surprises that I do not want to revel.

Please vote, you do have an opinion to vote both as well ^^.

Please review ^^


	4. Chapter 4

*sigh* another short one... but I did get something up so that's good ^^ I may not post much for a while till after exams but I'll try my best to get some free time and write, if not I'll make up for it when I can.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**Chapter 4: School both ways**

**Danny's pov.**

I'm doomed.

I thought as I looked down at my paper. I have yet to have finish my work. I was lucky to have Clockwork to extend my time on the report. But to my dismay, it was Monday and I was looking down at a paper only one -third of the way done, Ghostwriter -my teacher- was scolding me at the moment.

"I mean really Daniel, it was just a small report on the Ghost King, it was easy to look him up" He said to me as he was next to my desk.

The room we were in hadn't changed much over the years still having a chalk bored and a big desk for Ghostwriter to sit at and a regular class room desk where I sit.

"I know... it's just that I'm still getting use to things with my family and I kinda lost track of time..." I said hoping he believed me, it was manly half true, I was still getting things settled with my family.

"Nice try Daniel, but excuses are not going to get you anywhere..." He sighed " I guess for today you can work on it, but for this you have to also work on a two page report on humans and what they do for the next 2 weeks, and you may not use the library for that project"

'What!" I said "But how am I suppose to do that?"

"Simple. You watch you family, they are humans so it wont be hard for you to observe them" Ghostwriter said as he walked back over to his desk to sit down.

"But... okay..." I knew arguing wasn't going to get me anywhere with him so I sat there writing my uncompleted work. They probably were going to agree

**Sam's pov.**

GAH! I hate this. My parents just had to put me into this unneeded school program. They say I need to be well rounded and meet new people. No one even joins these things, well that's what I thought at first, Till I found out Tucker Foley was apart of it as well... joy... not...

I ran into Jazz today in the hall before class started which didn't help my mood. It's not that I hate her it's that she's to peppy for my taste -considering I am goth- but she is someone I can with stand to be around.

In the hall she asked if I would care to come over after school so we can work more on 'socializing' by doing homework with me her and Foley.

Of course I would have said no, but she kept going on and on and on with how I needed to give this a chance or this is a great way to get to know someone. So I ended up caving in just to shut her up.

At the moment I was in history class. The teacher was talking about something where everyone has a tale and that we where going to do a project on someone we knew closely. I choose my grandma, she had enough stories to go around and she was really the only one I could get along with.

After that the teacher said we could use this time to decide on what we wold do, I had already picked so for the time being I just doodled in my book.

I was surprised though hearing the bell, I looked up at the clock to see it was time to go.

'Man... time flies when your drawing' (AN: so true XD) I looked down at my paper to see the whole page was filled up to the brim with drawings.

I shrugged as I got up and headed to the door.

When I opened it though I just had to run into the last person I wanted to see

"Watch were your going Goth-Freak" A Latino girl said who was know as none other than Paulina.

I glared at the girl "Whatever you wanna be Barbie doll" I could tell she felt insulted by this and glared back.

"What did yo just say?" She said.

"I said-", "I'm in a hurry and I have to leave know" I was interrupted by Jazz as she dragged me away from Paulina heading to the door.

"Hey, what are you-"

"Fighting is no was to get friends Sam, now come on were meeting tucker at my car" Jazz said, I sighed.

**Tucker's pov.**

I waited for the two girls to come as I waited at Jazz's car, I was at the moment going through my PDA know that it would take the two a while to get here.

"Good your here" I looked up to see Jazz coming up to me with Sam being dragged behind.

"Yep ready when you are" I replied as Jazz went to the other side of the car to get into the drivers seat, before I cold do anything about it Sam had already taken shot-gun. I glared at her but then when to the back and sat there playing with my PDA once more.

"So you guys ready?" Jazz said before starting up the car.

"Sure" I said not looking p from what I was doing, manly I was playing a video game, there wasn't really nothing interesting for me to do and I didn't want to talk with Manson in any way.

"Whatever" She said looking out the window, I looked up just a bit to see this and glare at her, but she then turned around to me and glared back like she knew what I just did.

"Okay" Jazz then started up the car. she drove for a little bit before she broke the silence.

"So do you guys like ghost by any chance" Now that was an odd question.

"What?" I said looking up from my PDA.

"Hehe you see my parents are ghost hunters and they believe in the supernatural and I wanted to warn you that you will be asked all kinds of questions" Jazz said sounding a bit nerves.

"Oh... I guess so, but I've never seen one..." I said not really sure how to respond.

"Yeah" Sam said simply.

"Okay that's good" Jazz said as she then pulled up to her house... Well I think it's her house, what throw me off was that there was a giant sign that said 'Fenton Works' on it, so it kinda looked like a business of some kind.

"Come on Tucker" I heard Jazz said I looked to see her and Sam where already out of the car and at the door.

"Uh coming..." I got out of the car at that.

**Jazz's pov.**

'sigh' The good thing is that they didn't argue the whole way here but I still have a bad feeling something was going to happen.

What it was. I had no idea. But the moment I opened the door I regretted it just a bit.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDP**

Okay this was a bit fast made, but the next chapter will get more into the story line... not by much, but still... didn't help that there's a cliffy *rubs back of neck* hehehe

Well any way latest up dates on the polls are only 12 people have voted... I still need the votes.

But it seems Halfa siblings are in the lead with 66% and both Chilling Encounters and both stories got 16% each and it seems that no one has said no to me for making a new story while I make this one yet soooo... yeah, hope you vote.

Now to make it seem fun ^^ Can you guess who/what is behind the door? If you can you get a ghost cookie :D (yep still on that hehehe)

Hope you like and please review ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Ello the people! ^^ I had time to finish this chapter so YAY! I already done one exam... it being art XD but now I have the hard once to come *gulp* pray for me please...

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**Chapter 5: Meeting **

**Jazz's pov.**

Oh no...

I looked to see my dad grinning ear to ear look at us with gee in his eyes.

"Welcome!" My dad stated as he came up to us. Sam and Tucker entered with hesitation and smiled nervously at my father, who was holding another ghost weapon.

"Uhhhhh Nice to meet you Mr. Fenton" Tucker said looking up at my father, you could tell he was nerves to be around him. Sam on the other had seemed a bit calmer but a little surprised.

"Yeah... Hello..." She said.

My dad looked at them looking like he was about to go on and on about ghost... Time to step in.

"Yeah, this is Sam and Tucker. There going to be doing some homework with me..." I said motioning my hands at them stating there names. Dad nodded.

"Great, maybe I can tell you kids about ghost! and I can-" I cut him off there.

"No you don't. Sam Tucker and me are going to work. You. You can go work on whatever it is your working on down in the basement so we can work here". With that Mom walked into the room having a bit of grease on her and wearing her goggles.

"Jack. I need your help down stares" She stated. she then noticed our guest and smiles. "Hello"

"Hi" They both stated not knowing what to do with the situation... I sighed in relief that She came in just at the right time.

"Oh, alright" With that Dad walked off. Mom looked at us and smiled.

"If you three need anything, I'll be right down stairs" She then left leaving me with the two teens.

"... there really ghost hunters? I've heard a thing or two about your family... but I didn't think they were real..." Tucker said.

I sighed "Yeah. Try living with them..."

I heard Sam snicker "There, there. We all think or parents are embarrassing" I smiled a little at this.

"Alright... Lets get to work. What do you have to do?" I said as I sat down on the couch getting my stuff out. They came over and did the same.

**Danny's pov.**

Finally!

Ghostwriter finally let me go after finishing my work. Luckily I got out of there before He could give me more work.

I flew home across the Ghost Zone, I didn't have anything else to do. Clockwork didn't have anything for me to do and my training with Frostbite is next week. So as of right now, I was a free men... well ghost. You get the point.

I flew with a grin on my face till I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Danny!" I look to see Youngblood. I haven't seen him in a while and was a bit surprised to see him.

"Oh... Hey YB. What's up" I waved smiling at my friend.

"Nothing much... Where have you been?' He asked me. I hesitated.

"I... I've just been busy..." I didn't completely lie. I have been busy. I just didn't feel that my friends didn't need to know where I've been. Besides if they find out my parents are ghost hunters, they would start to think I'm being controlled or something...

"Really? Because I've heard you've been in the Human realm" He said with a dry tone. I flinched.

'How does he know about that?' I thought to myself.

He waited for me to answer.

"... I uh... Clockworks been sending me there to... uh... observe somethings..." I said. To my surprise he bought the lie.

"Okay... Hey! Can you show me around? Ember Johnny and Kitty are going to be going there soon. You could show us around" He said with a smiles. I frowned.

"Uhh sorry YB... But... I really can't. It's important it I uh... watch things... Besides, I don't think you guys should head out there..." I said.

"Why?" He said a bit confused.

"... reasons... Look. I've got to go... Great seeing ya... Bye" With that I flew off.

I really wasn't trying to treat Youngblood like that... I felt guilty but kept flying. I just don't want no one to get hurt...

**Sam's pov.**

It's official Jazz Fenton's family is crazy... But interesting. In the last hour Mr. Fenton had been up here and down getting some stuff from p stairs and from the fridge... and it wasn't food... though he did grabs some fudge but that's it. Similar with Mrs. Fenton. A few time yo could hear them talk about some really weird stuff.

After some time I had gotten most my work done. I looked over to see Tucker struggling with his English homework and snickered. I soon got a small glare from him.

"What's so funny?" He stated.

"Nothing... It's just how you look" I smirked at him. As I got another glare.

I heard Jazz sigh and turned to her

"Guys, can you two please try to get along. I mean. There HAS to be one thing you guys can agree to..." She said setting down her book.

"Nope" Me and Him both stated.

She sighed again.

"Okay how about this. i ask you guys some simple question and you say your answer and we can see what you guys agree to... okay" She said hoping we would agree... I gave in and nodded.

Tucker the same.

Jazz then smiled "Okay. Let see. Question one. What's your favorite color

"Black/Yellow" We both said at the same time. I made a face when he said Yellow. It's not that I don't like the color, but it seemed to cheerful for my taste.

"Uhhh okay... What's your favorite time of day?

"Night/Day" Again no agreement.

"Uhhhh favorite book genre?

"Poetry/Scifi" This was getting us no where...

"... Whats-", "Jazz, I know your trying to help, but it's hopeless. Me and Tucker are just not meant to be friends... You can't force people..." I said to her.

I she looked like she was going to state something more but was cut off from foot steps coming up the stares. I look expecting Mr. Fenton to come up the stairs but was surprised by seeing a boy with snow white hair with glowing green eyes where what looked like a winter outfit... weird... but unique.

**Danny's pov.**

I finally got to the house and saw both my parents hard at work on yet another invention.

"Hey guys" I said getting both there attentions.

"Hey sweety. Back already?" She then looked at the clock to see it was a bit late "... huh... back so late" She said making a joke out of being wrong. I snickered a little.

"Yeah. Is Jazz still having company over?"

"Uhhh not sure, It's been a while since last time I went up there... I think so..." She said. I shrugged and started to head up stares.

I made it up stairs to see Jazz and two other kid. I was a bit nerves but how they acted they didn't see me as a ghost... That was good

I looked at the boy and saw him look at me for a sec before going on some strange thing he looked like he was a geek. The girl was different she looked like a goth and looked a bit cute... I blushed a bit at the though thinking that...I pray I wasn't really blushing.

I hesitated

"Uh... Hi" I waved a little at them both.

They waved back looking at me strangely.

"Hi" The boy said

"Hello" The girl said

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Okay. I know that this was a bit fast made and was shorten leaving a cliffy... But I had to or you could have had to wait long so SUFFER... XD JK

Anyway VideoGamingFreak1213 gets the ghost cookie ^^ for guessing right that it was Jack X3

Sorry if this isn't the best chapter, But I'll make up for that in the next ^^

Hope you sorta like

Also I was asked if Cujo will be in the story... The answer is simple... Yep ^^ (seee simple heheheh) But he's going to be in a later chapter so please be patent ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**See? I live!... sorry for the wait hehe *rubs back on neck*... Here it is ^^**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**Chapter 6: It's on!**

**No one's pov.**

Danny tensed a bit, he was a bit scared at the thought that they could find out that he was a ghost. Jazz was feeling the same way.

"So what's your name" Sam said with a raised eyebrow look the teen over. How he looked sparked a bit of an interest seeing as she always liked a unique personality.

Danny seemed a bit surprised at this and seemed to be at a loss of word not knowing what to say.

"His names Danny" Jazz spoke up.

"uh...Yeah... nice to meet you..." Danny said hesitantly to them.

"Hey Danny... so what are you to Jazz? Cousin, Friend, what?" Tucker said getting right to the point.

Danny seemed a little taken back by this as he hesitates to answer. He looked over at Jazz for help but she seemed to be at a loss as well.

"Uhhh I'm her uhhh..." He didn't know what to say. If he said that he was her brother, then they would question him on why they haven't seen him at school or anything. They were about the same age as in two day he would be 14.

"Danny's uhh he's my..." Jazz try to come up with something but came out blank.

"I'm her brother" Danny simply stated. Jazz looked at him with a bit of shock, she looked over at Sam and Tucker to see their reactions to see them looking questioning at him.

"Wait. What? You're her brother" tucker said looking between Danny and Jazz "You guys don't even LOOK the same... and not to mention, I don't think I've EVER seen you around till now" Tucker looked suspicious.

Sam rolls her eyes "You're an idiot. He could easily be wearing contacts and have dyed his hair" she gave Tucker a dry look.

Danny smiles seeing that as a perfect excuse "Yeah... that exactly it"

Jazz smiled as well.

"... But it doesn't explain why we've never seen you before... you kinda stick out..." Sam said looking at Danny.

"well you see-", "He has his own teacher. He's apart of a special class you see... an advanced placement so to say" Jazz cut in on Danny. Danny looked strangely at her which she only shrugged in response.

"Okay?" Sam and Tucker both said questioning what Jazz had said.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck "hehe yeah... Uhh so I hear my sisters helping you guys..." He said trying to get on a new topic.

"Yeah... help" Sam said as she rolls her eyes and states it in a dry tone. It made Danny snicker.

Jazz sighed "Look I'm just trying to ask questions that you guys MAY agree on..."

"Well it's not really working... Besides I don't even WANT to be here with this Goth freak" Tucker said as he stuck his tongue out at Sam. Sam then hit him in the arm.

"Oh like you're such a joy to have around Techno-geek!" At that the two started to argue make Jazz begin to have a massive migraine.

Danny watched this go down and was getting really irritated. I mean who fights this much?! He took a deep breath and looked at the two and came up with an idea.

"Uh guys" Danny started out say. But they didn't seem to hear.

"Guys" He said a little louder. Still no even a sign that they heard him.

he looked at the two dryly. "GUYS!" He yelled make everyone jump back in surprise by his outburst.

Danny then sighed and smiled at them.

"Do you guys want to play a video-game with me?" he asked. Sam and Tucker looked at Danny then at each other then Danny. They were a bit confused at the request that they were asked.

"Uhhh sure?... But why?" Tucker asked the white haired teen. Danny just shrugged in response.

"To get you two to stop fighting... you both like videogames right?" Danny said.

"Well I LOVE video games... But I'm pretty sure Sam here hates them" Tucker stated as he then got glared at.

"Oh, is it because I'm a girl? Well listen here, I bet I can bet you in a match in ANY game, just name it" Sam said as she stood up.

Tucker then stood up as well "Oh it's on!" He glared at Sam.

The two then heard laughing for some reason and looked to see it was Danny. They raises an eyebrow at the teen.

"What?" The both said to him.

"Hahaha you guys haha you funny" Danny said as he calmed down to snickering.

"And how are we so funny?" Sam said a bit mad for being laughed at.

"hehe How you two fight... Come on we can play in my room" Then went to the stairs and motioned the two to come.

Sam and Tucker shrugged and followed the goggle wearing teen.

But before Sam made it to the stairs she had a glimpse of a picture of a boy in a hospital gown that was in bed. Not taking much mind to it she walked up the stairs ready to kick Tuckers butt at video games.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

***hides behind something* Don't hurt me TT^TT I didn't mean to make it so short... But I did work hard on it so I hope you still like...**

**Also if you haven't read yet, check out my other story Halfa sibling ^^ The next chapter of that is still being worked on...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay listen up! I get I haven't been updating as much as I want to and plus I'm doing two stories... scratch that... Three stories! So really I don't want to hear about me not updating quicker. **

**I'm doing the best I can. Just know that I will NOT abandon this story (I got it WAY to panned out) besides this is my very first story line series here. I wantto see it through to the end ^^****  
**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**Chapter 7: Friends foes **

Danny's pov.

I bust out laughing on Tucker's face. He was losing horribly to Sam as they played.

"Winner!" The game said on Sam's side of the screen. She smirked at Tucker seeing that his jaw was practically hitting the ground.

"Now what was it you said? 'Girls can't play'?" She said smuggling.

"H-how did you do that?" Tucker said still in shock at how Sam countered his every move in the game. Sam stood up and looked down at Tucker with her arms crossed smirking at him.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out" She said. I laughed more at this. Tucker glared at me, I finally calmed down to snickering.

"Enjoying yourself?" He said to me dryly. I smirked at him.

"Yep" I simply stated. He rolled his eyes.

"Man, you guys together are pretty funny. But it is strange for you guys to be friends" I continued as I sat on my bed with my legs crossed.

"We're not friends" They said in unison. I raised an eyebrow to this.

"Why not? I get you guys don't get along well but that doesn't mean you can't be friends" I said as I then thought a bit to myself that I sounded a bit like Jazz. The thought make me shiver.

"He's/She's annoying/cruel" They started out at the same time. I sighed at this.

"I get yo guys have different views. But you guys were playing just now with the game... And even if it was for competition... You guys still played' I said. They both raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I said.

"Look kid... I get what are you trying to do. But it's hopeless... me and him CAN'T my friends" Sam said. I sighed a bit disappointed.

"For once I agree with her... Sorry dude... It was fun hanging out" Tucker said as he stood up.

I nodded. "Alright... I get it... But you guys are fun to hang out with... Can we still hang?" I said look at the two as i sat on my bed still.

Sam seemed lost in thought as if debating on the situation.

"Sure dude. You are more interesting than your sister... Why not?" Tucker said with a grin.

"I would love to hang out" said Sam. But for some reason she blushed at this and looked away. I just smiled.

"Awesome!" I said.

Tucker glared at Sam "Who said you can hang?"

She glared back "He just did... I can hang with Danny as much as I want" She said as she walked over to me and grabbed my arm.

Tucker glared and grabbed my other arm. "So can I! And me and Danny are going to have a guys night. Right Danny?" He said. I tried to reply.

"No way. Me and Danny are going to have a monster movie marathon all weekend!" She said as she tugged at my arm.

Tucker tugged at me arm as well.

"No way! All your movies are probably chick flicks!" He said as they kept tugging at my arms.

They were having tug of war with me.

"Uh guys?" I said but they didn't listen. At one point I gave up and let them yell it out till a knock was heard at the door.

Jazz came into the room.

"Is everything alri-What are you doing to my little brother?" She said as she saw what was going on.

They both finally let go of me and I sighed in relief.

Jazz sighed as well.

"Well it's getting late, so I guess we can do this tomorrow" She said as she opened the door more.

"Sure, i'm gamed" Sam said glaring at Tucker.

"Me too" Tucker said back.

"Great... I'll drive you too your homes. Danny. Mom and dad want to see you" Jazz said. They nodded and walked out of my room. I followed them out then went waved bye before I went down stairs.

Sam's pov.

There was no way I was going to lose to the techno-geek. I knew right away what he was playing.

Danny seemed to be this sweet, kind hearted kid who seemed like he can be a good friend and how it seemed he really wanted to be friends with me. No ever want to be friends with me.

So this was my shot.

But Tucker was trying to ruin it and there was no way in heck that I was going to let that slide.

I knew what game me was playing... And just like before. I WON'T lose.

I watched Danny go to the basement where his parents probably were.

I still question though... Why was he down there in the first place. Was he helping his parents out before? It didn't seem like it. they kept coming back up every now and then. Danny could have came up a few times.

Something wasn't right.

Jazz took us home where she dropped me off first. I raced into my house and avoided my parents.

I was lucky to see that they were too busy talking with some snobby friends of theirs to even notice me.

Quickly as well as quietly I made it to my room and locked the door.

'Time to do some research' I said as I went to my laptop and started to look up just who the Fenton's were. And even though everyone knew they were ghost hunter, doesn't mean there's more to it.

Tucker's pov.

I can't let her win! I can see she wants him ALL to herself. And it was a bit clear she was crushing on him.

Danny seemed like a pretty cool dude. Has a weird family. But still cool.

After Sam was dropped off -Thank the lord my house wasn't first, she would know where I lived- Jazz took me home and I went inside.

"How was your day dear?" I heard my mom said as she came out of the kitchen while drying her hands with a dish towel.

"Alright I guess... Other than I was stuck with Mason for the whole afternoon... but I think i did make a friend... well sorta" I said as I set my stuff down on the couch.

"That's great honey. See? When you talk and get you head out of your PDA you can see that there's a lot of people you can be friends with... her names Sam right?" she said.

I scrunched at that.

"No not her. I'm talking about Jazz Fenton's brother Danny... He's pretty cool" I told her as I sat down.

"Oh, I see... I didn't know the Fentons had a son... How old is he?" She ask me as she came over.

"Uhh He's pretty much my age... maybe a year younger... not sure.. But he's pretty fun to be around... Even if his sense of humor is a bit annoying" i explained as I remembered how he laughed at me.

I heard her snicker "That reminds me of someone I know" She said with a smirk looking at me.

It took me a moment or two, but I figured out what she meant.

"Hey~" I said feeling insulted.

She laughed as she sat down.

I grumbled as I slumped down. I then smelt something.

I sniffed the air more "Is that... roasted chicken" I smiled happily

My mom snickered "Yes it is... We'll eat when your father comes in" I was a little disappointed at this .but, who cares! It's meat!

Amber's pov.

"So... this is it?" I said looking at the so called portal. By looking at it I could tell one thing... It was closed.

"Yep... but I don't get it... it was opened last time we came" Kitty said as she floated beside me.

"We should have come sooner..." Johnny said annoyed as he sat on his bike.

I sighed in irritation "We'll just try again tomorrow maybe..." I told them, so they would shut up.

"I guess...But there's one thing I don't get... Danny... Where is he? He's been missing for a while now" Johnny said looking around a little as if expecting to see the kid to pop up.

He had a point. It was as if Danny was avoiding use... Why? Was it because of what we said before? The kid need to lighten up. We won't hurt anyone.

"Who knows... But the moment I see him. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind" I said crossing my arms.

I heard Kitty giggle.

"What?" I said looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

Kitty just smiled at me "Oh nothing... It's just that you sound like you would be his mom" she giggles again as I just rolled my eyes.

"Whatever" I said as I gave her a dry look.

In a way, I say Danny as a little brother. It was fun watching him awe at my music or try to play her guitar. It was funny.

The three of us then flew our back to our own lairs. What was the point in staying when it was clear it wouldn't open up again for a while.

As I flew back, something occurred to me.

Clockwork

He was Danny's guardian and the master of time. So maybe he could tell her what was going on.

I then took this as an opportunity and change direction.

He's just GOT to tell me what was up.

Clockwork pov.

I watched from the viewing screen as Ember approach my tower.

She soon came into the room. I had my back turned on her as I already could see the worry as well as anger in her gaze.

"Uh... Clockwork. I know I'm intruding and all... but... I would like to know where Danny is... Can I speak with him?" she said. I smiled softly and turned to her.

"Daniel at the moment is not home... You missed his a few hours ago" I explained.

"Where did he go then?" She showed announce. I wasn't being clear to her.

Then again...I'm never clear... where's the fun in that?

I looked at her with a calm expression.

"Daniel is in the Human Realm" I said. she gave a bit of a dry look to me.

"I figured as much... When will he be back?" She asked. It was clear that she wouldn't leave till i say so I sighed.

"Like always, he will return tomorrows for his lessons...Come her about ten and he'll be here. Alright?" I told her.

She looked grateful at me for this.

"Thank you sir. I will be here" And with that she left.

I went back to the viewing screen to finish my work.

'It's now up to Daniel to decide who his friends are as well as foes'

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**If anyone says it's to short you will suffer my wrath -_- **

**This was MEANT to be this long... actually, because I wanted to be nice I extend it, Clocky's pov. was a first going to show in the next chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter though. **

**please review ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

School has started and I'm back ^^

Hope you like I tried to make this as long as I could.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**Chapter 8: Friends Nevermore**

**Danny's pov.**

I sat there listening to Ghostwriter go on and on about the rise of the council and how they where blah blah blah... That's all that went through my head hearing him. Can you blame me though? I get he loves this stuff but it's so boring. I'm lucky to even be awake right now from this.

But still, at times I can really see why he would be so passionate about it that even I'll get sucked into it. And He does at times make it more fun.

Though today I just couldn't focus.

Since yesterday I was kinda fidgety on to get home. the fact that I was going to see Sam and Tucker after they go off of school and the thought of it was exciting.

But I have to say it is a bit annoying that they argue, but I still thought it was kinda funny. Like how Tucker tried making comebacks back at Sam who just never seemed to skip a beat in throwing one back.

They were fun and the fact that they wanted to hang out was really cool.

But I have to try to make sure they don't figure out that I'm a ghost... Who knows what would happen then.

My mind wandered to listening to the ticking of the clock on the wall as well a the scratching of the chalk on the blackboard caused by Ghostwriter as he wrote down something about the lesson I should be paying attention to.

I just know I'll regret this later.

I absentmindedly got out the coin Clockwork had given me and played with it between my fingers.

I may have little to no idea what he was talking about but I still like the gesture from this gift.

A smile started to form on my face.

1 more day.

A thought that also raced through my mind.

Tomorrow would be the day of my death... But not only that, the day I was born. This would also be the first in a long time that I would celebrate with my family.

The memory started to come back. It was vague, but still there, as I remembered the event as it had took place took place... It hurt.

I sighed at remembering this.

Ghostwriter talked away on whatever it was as I looked to see that it was almost time to go.

'THANK YOU!' I thought as I was ready to leave. Just have to get to Clockworks. He tells me I don't have much to do today. Then I race home to wait for Sam and Tucker.

"Alright... any questions?" I heard Ghostwriter say to me I he broke me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I replied as I sat up strait looking at him. "Oh... uh... no sir I'm good..." I got out as I forced a smile, hoping it will work.

"I see..." He said as he looked at the clock. "Seems it's about time for you to go... that will be all for today" He said as he set the chalk down looking at me.

I nodded and sighed in relief. I collected my things and stood up.

Just as I was about to leave the room I was stopped by him.

"Danny... Can you give this to Clockwork for me?" He said as he handed me a letter. I raised an eyebrow at this and took the letter.

"Alright...what's it for?" I asked wondering as I look at him.

"It's nothing really... But I like it if you wold give it to him... " he told me. His expression was dull and sadden as he looked me over.

I was a bit confused by this but nodded in understanding.

"Okay" I said. With that I left and headed to clock tower.

**Clockwork's pov**

I looked through the viewing screen and saw Daniel coming towards the tower from Ghostwriter's as I could see he just finished his lesson.

Ember stood behind me and saw this. The look on her face seemed both angry and happy to finally see him once more.

the boy better remember how to keep his guard up.

Hell hath no furry to a woman's scorn... and Embers was not one to match against.

"Clockwork! I'm here!" Daniel said as he floated into the tower looking for me. He soon made it into the room Ember and me were in and was surprised to see Her here.

"Ember?..What are you doing here?" He asked as he floated over to us.

Ember stayed silent as by the look on her face she was lost of words as her face was expressionless.

It was then without warning that she punched him in the gut sending him flying back into the wall.

I sighed.

"GAH!" Daniel's voice cried as he flew back.

"What am I doing here?.. I should be the one asking where have you been!?" Ember yelled at him as she flew over.

The look of fear and shame spread across his face at this as I watched.

This was his fight...Not mine.

"W-well... I've just been busy" He forced a smile as it was to obvious to even be real.

This I could tell did not please the blue flaming girl.

"Busy? BUSY!? You didn't seem so busy before.. You've been avoiding us haven't you?.. What? You don't like us or something?... what's with the cold shoulder huh?... and I'm not making a joke Dip-stick" Ember growled at him.

Danny looked away shamefully "It's not like that..." He said as he then sighed.

"It's just... I've found my family" He looked at her weakly to see shock on the rock stars face.

"What?" She said.

I could tell how Ember was reacting to this as I knew her history when she lived. She cared for Danny and over the years she pretended to support him in his dream to find his family. But in truth she wished he would just forget about them.

The fact that he DID find them made thinks complicated.

"A week ago I found out who my family was and since then I've been staying with them... I didn't mean to ignore you guys...it's just...It's just I didn't want you guys to... To get the wrong idea...or..." He said, he didn't want to say the last part as he knew he would regret it.

"Or what?" Ember said as she stepped a bit closer as she gritted a bit as she tried holding back her wrath o listen to him.

The look on his face was starting to anger as he realized quick that Ember was upset that he found them.

"... I don't want you to ruin this for me!" He said as he stood up.

Ember was dumbfounded by his words, but soon became furious at him as her hands engulfed in flames.

"What!?... Are you saying that you think we'll ruin this little fantasy you've got yourself fooled into?" She spat at him.

Danny was ticked now by her words.

"Fantasy!? What's that suppose to mean? Their my family!... and you of all people know how I dreamed of seeing them again!" He said as his hands glowed blue along with his eyes, instigating his ice power.

Ember attacked him as he dodged "Yes! A Fantasy!" She based at him sending him to the ground.

He slowly got to his feet again.

"This dream of yours is a joke... get it through your think skull... Your a ghost! You've been one from the moment you died!... Everyone knows it. A ghost can't go back to this false lie they dream about... Sure your family may be thrilled that you there... but it's grief... They're just-" she was then cut off.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled as he blasted her in the chest sending her into the air.

His eyes flared darkly at her as two streams of tears ran down his cheek as he glared at Ember.

Ember got up and glared also.

"You don't know anything about them! So shut it!" He yelled at her as he blasted an ice beam at her "You just saying that so I'll be on your side about humans being a waste!...Well your wrong! Whether you like it or not... You were human too once! And nothing will change this fact... But your still stuck in the past thinking you can be this rock star!".

"You BRAT! you think you can talk to me that way?" Her voice darken as her hair flared dangerously. "You shouldn't be the one saying those things... in truth... Your a waste! I'm tried of you always sticking up for low lives that have no worth to us... " She said as she was tried of Danny's crap and lashed out at him with fire. He dodged and got a good distance away from her.

He trembled with rage.

"GET OUT OF HERE! I never want to see you EVER again!" He said as he subconsciously use the Ghostly wail on her.

Not expecting this, she flew back into the wall hard. Once it stopped you could see Ectoplasma dripping down her head.

She glared at Danny not paying attention to this.

"FINE! You want to be that way... Then go ahead...'live' with those pathetic humans you call family... But hear this Dip stick... next time I see you... I'm not holding back" She said as she then flew off out of the tower. How she stated the word live with venom.

Danny glared as he watched her leave.

I went over to Danny and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He didn't seem to respond to this as he looked to the ground and shook in what was ether fear or rage.

I sighed as I then saw a letter being waved in my face.

I looked at Daniel to see him still looking at the ground.

"This is from Ghostwriter...he asked me to give this to you" His voice was sad and hurt as his eyes were covered by his bangs to try and hide his emotions.

I could see Daniels hurt as you could see how he regretted what he said.

I gratefully took the letter.

"Thank you" I said to him but he only started to walk towards the exit then flew off.

I sighed seeing him leave as it was clear he wanted to be alone.

This is the first step to understanding your role Daniel... it will just take time.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

For the record I'm iffy about this chapter, manly cuz' it's an argument and I want to have more conflict between Danny and his friends. Now I hope you like this and I know it may seem a little OOC but if you think Ember does have a bit of a temper and from the start I made them friends so that tells you that it IS an AU so don't expect to see the original to much in here.

Now I hope I got the spelling and grammar right (if not I'm sorry)

Hope you enjoyed X3


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay... And yes I'm back ^^ good news is my wifi wasn't being turned off... bad news... don't expect me to update often... Schools first and things are a bit hectic at the moment... **

**but when I DO update I will make them longer at least ^^**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP **

**Chapter 9: Seeing the truth**

**Sam pov.**

Finally!

I was getting tired of waiting for the bell to ring, so I can head to Danny's BEFORE four eyes. There was no way I was going to let Danny be friends with a jerk like Foley.

As I headed out the doors into the courtyard. Not seeing where I was going I crashed into someone and fell back.

"Ow~" I groaned.

I rubbed my head as I sat up and looked to see it was the devil herself who was the one I bumped into.

I glared.

"Paulina" I mumbled.

She is nothing but a stuck up shallow witch who has no respect for anyone but herself. I even have to say that Tucker makes better company than her... and that's coming from me.

"Watch where you're going Goth freak" She told me as she got up and flipped her stupid hair and looked at me like I was nothing but dirt.

I got up and gave her a dry look as I crossed my arms..

"Whatever... and Goth freak?...Oh how original" I said sarcastically at the last statement.

"Whatever" She stated back at me as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Out of my way.. Or else" She said to me acting all that as usual.

"Or else what?' I growled. She glared at me for this.

We glared at each other for some time before she gave up and walked around me.

I glared at her and walked again before I bumped into someone else, but this time I didn't fall.

I groaned when I saw it was Tucker.

"In a hurry much?" He said to me as he picked up the books he was holding and putting away in his bag.

I rolled my eyes and started to walk.

"Yes..." I said, I could tell he was right behind me as I walked.

"You know... There's something off about him" Tucker said as he walked behind me.

Was he... talking to me?... like a normal person?

I raised an eyebrow at him "What are you talking about?...and why are you talking with me? we hate each other" I stated as we walked.

"Well duh... Of course we do... But I just can't get this feeling out of my head that there's something off about Danny.. " He replied.

"...What do you mean techno-geek?" I said to him as we walked. It was a bit unnerving that we walked together like this... But I guess I can see where he was going with this.

Danny in the most part seemed like a normal kid... But something was a bit off.

"Well... for one.. Have you notice how cold he feels when you touch his arm? he feels like the inside of a refrigerator..." He said as he started to fiddle with his dumb PDA

I thought about what he said and it was true... Danny DID feel cold to the touch... and considering he was wearing what looked like a winter outfit to begin with.

"...Okay... I see your point... But he probably has poor circulation... ever think of that?" I said back.

We walked down the street as we were both heading to Fenton works.

"...I guess you're right...But then explain the weird tone of his voice... he sounds so eerie... or the how his eyes kinda glow... You can't tell me that you didn't see that either" He said looking at me.

Thinking about it I did notice those things...

"...Or the face that I saw a picture of him that seemed like his opposite at a younger age..." I said letting my mind wonder.

"What are you talking about?" Tucker asked me raising an eyebrow.

"I'm talking about a picture I saw of him in the Hospital... He had Black hair, blue eyes and really pale skin... that's a complete opposite to what we see Danny as..." I said looking at him.

"Well... maybe he just changed his look completely as he grew up..." he explained and I thought.

"Yeah... guess you semi-right.."

"Hey~ Why only semi?"

"Because that would be praising you..."

I heard him grumble as we walked.

As we neared Fenton works, I felt colder like a sudden cold front was coming in right now. But what was strange about it was that I could see my breath. I breathed to see it as if I were in winter.

I started shivered as well as Tucker did.

Getting to the door I knocked on it to only have Jazz wearing a jacket on.

"Hey guys... Uh... Today's not the best time to be here... I'm really sorry..." Jazz explained looking a bit worried.

"Huh?..why not?" Tucker said, he shivered still and tried to warm his arms up.

She seemed to sigh at this.

"That's... It's complicated..." She said looking to the ground.

I saw her expression and decided not to press feather on the subject as I could see Tucker thinking the same thing.

"...Okay... " I said to her seeing her sigh a bit in relief barely seen, she must have been scared we would have asked more questions... But why?

She then smiles softly at us.

"Thanks for understanding... Feel more then welcome to come over tomorrow... It's going to be Danny's birthday" She said.

It's his birthday tomorrow?

I smiled a bit "okay..."

"Awesome! I'll be sure to be here!" Tucker said excitedly.

I rolled my eyes at him and said goodbye to Jazz before she shut the door then started to walk home. Tucker took another root making me glad as I just wanted to be alone and away from him. The fact we talked together for so long felt surreal.

Looking to the sky then at Fenton works. I could still see it even from a couple blocks away but then notice someone was on the roof.

I looked closer to see it was...Danny?

Walking a bit back subconsciously as I looked to see it was him. He seemed lost in thought and depressed as he sat on the edge of the roof looking too the sky.

Thinking about getting his attention I was about to call his name out, but I saw him stand up. For some reason I had the urge to hide and did so as I peeked out around the corner to see him look up at the sky still before looking around as if making sure no one was looking.

What was he doing...Was he about to jump?

My mind raced as I was just about to moved from where I hid, only to see him do what I feared...

My eyes widen even more as i didn't see him fall.

He flew.

Into the sky...

Danny...was... flying...

I felt as if I were going to pass out. I pinched myself to make sure this wasn't a dream.

It wasn't.

I saw him fly into the sky and disappeared before my eyes.

Not knowing what else to do I bolted to my house as fast as I could. I tried telling myself that it wasn't real and I was seeing things.

Once I got to my house I quickly went inside and shut my door so I could be alone, not paying attention to my families shouts.

I sat there on my bed panting a little after I saw this surreal event. I don't even think I ever seen anything like that.

But there was one thing that seemed to pop in my mind as I sat there.

'Was Danny a ghost?'

**Jazz's pov. (before Sam and Tucker came)**

Whatever happened to Danny, it seemed to hit him hard.

He had come home this afternoon looking depressed as mom dad and me were in the living room watching the news, when he came up the stairs looking to the ground with a dull look in his eyes.

We saw him looking as if someone had slapped him leaving no physical mark but a mental.

"Sweety? Is everything alright?" asked our mom who got up and walked over to him.

He gave no response as he looked to the ground as he kept walking.

I worried at this and got up only to see him walked to the stairs and up them to his room giving no signs of reactions that he even saw us.

I looked over at mom and dad who looked just as worried.

"I'll go check on him" I told them as I went up the stairs quickly to go see Danny. But when I got there he had locked him door.

"Danny?...What's wrong?" I said to the door loud enough for him to hear.

No response.

I sighed "Danny... please talk... You can tell me anything"

Still he did not say anything.

I stood there at the door wondering what he was going through.

I then started to feel cold.

'Huh?... Why am I cold?' I thought to myself as I realized I started the obvious.

I went over to the temperature gauge to see it was at 70 degrees.

That's weird.

But I soon saw the gauge started to drop as the numbers went lower and lower.

I started to shiver as I looked at Danny's door to see that ice was starting to form on it.

"Jazz! Can you turn up the air conditioner? It's a bit too cold..." I heard my dad say as he called from down stairs, I went over to the railing still shivering.

"I-It's Danny... He's using his ice powers... " I said as they were surprised by this and raced up the stairs pass me.

"Danny? Dear! You have to calm down with your powers" Mom said knocking on the door.

There was still no noise coming from the room.

I shivered and watched my parents try to get Danny to open up but to no success.

I soon heard a knock at the door and looked at the door then back at my parents.

"I'll go see who it is" I said as dad nodded in agreement to me. I then went downstairs and grabbed a jacket to at least feel a little warmer.

When I opened it I wanted to slap myself.

It was Sam and Tucker. I had forgotten they were going to come over.

Oh man, how was I going to explain this.

"Hey guys... Uh... Today's not the best time to be here... I'm really sorry..." I started out trying to figure out the right words to say as Tucker then asked my why.

I bit my lip a bit as I thought.

"That's... It's complicated..." I said hoping they would understand.

"Okay" Sam said as I then sighed in relief, then smiled softly as I thought of it would be Danny's birthday.

They were good kids and it would be great to have them over.

I then told them about him birthday; I was so glad that they agreed to come. With that I said goodbye to them and shut the door as I figured they were going to head home.

When I went back upstairs I saw Danny's door was open and ran over to it to see Danny Hugging mom as she comforted him. I smiled softly at this.

Dad stood near them as he saw me and smiles a bit and came over.

"Who was that?" he asked me.

"That was Sam and Tucker... I told them Danny wasn't available at the moment..." I said as he nodded his head.

"That's good... " He said.

"...Oh... But i did tell them they could come over tomorrow... is that okay?"

Jack smiles a bit more "Yeah. That's good... It would be great having them over" He said having his excited tone return.

I saw Danny looked over. His face was a bit green.

At first I thought he was sick but realized that ghost ectoplasm was green so it would be green if he were crying maybe.

I smiled softly at him a bit.

he seemed to smiles weakly but it soon went away as he leaned against mom.

"You think your going to be okay?" I asked. He nodded and leaned off mom as she stood up smiled softly at him.

"... Can I please be left alone for a bit..." He finally said as he looked to the ground. I sighed at this.

"Okay... But when you want to talk... come talk to us" Mom said as she then kissed him on the forehead then left the room with dad.

I left last and gave Danny one last glance before shutting the door.

**Danny pov.**

I sighed as I watched them leave my room.

After what happened, I really didn't want to talk to anyone for the moment. It wasn't to shut them out, it was just I didn't know what to say.

Not long after they left I stood up and looked over my room and sighed.

I can't believe I said that to her... She was one of my best friends, and I treated her like she was an enemy... Man I'm an idiot.

Looking out my window my window then flew out and up to the roof to think about all that just happened.

The sky is so amazing.

In a few hours it would be sundown then I would see how amazing it can really become.

But for now, it was nice to see the bright cloudless sky above me.

It made me a little better, but not enough to actually cheer me up. So I just sat there.

Thinking about it, it would be nice to just fly for a bit, that would help me think. I would do it a lot in the Ghost Zone to clear my head, but maybe it was time I tried a new scenery.

I looked around to see no one was around to see me. I then stood up and then flew up into the air.

The wind made my hair fly back as I then turn invisible so no one could see me fly.

As I flew around I looked to the ground to see people drive in their cars or walk down the were going on with their own lives living their own lives.

It felt strange seeing this...I don't know why but it did.

I ignored the feel and flew on as I soon passed the Hospital as I looked through the windows and flew on. It always drawn me towards it, so it wasn't surprising now.

I flew around Amity park enjoying the view; I think it was near 5 o'clock when I decided to fly how, and by now mom and dad would be looking for me.

"BEWARE!" I heard from behind me. I sighed and turned around dryly to see Box ghost.

How the heck did he get back here?! I'm pretty sure it's not that easy to get out through the portal.

Last time I checked it was closed.

I sighed as I heard him rant about how great and powerful he was then shot at him to make him fall to the ground. Before anyone would notice him I got out the thermos I was given.

And even though I was nervous being near this thing. I opened it up and pointed it at BG and sucked him in.

I made sure I was still invisible as i took of to the sky again then headed home with the thermos still in hand.

When I flew back into my room I saw my sister sitting on my bed her arms crossed and looking at me sternly as I entered the room.

Crud...

"Danny... Where have you been young man?" She said to me sounding like she was my mom; I rubbed my neck knowing that I was bused now...

"Umm I was just out flying for a bit... that's all..." I said.

"Danny! You know how risky that is... what is someone had seen you?" She said standing up.

"I know I know... I was careful... I had a run in with the box ghost but that lasted about a few seconds... Everything's okay.." I explained.

Jazz sighed at this "Okay... But next time TELL us where you went... Mom and dad are down in the lab so you're lucky enough I didn't tell them about this..." she said.

"Jazz...I'm fine... I can take care of myself..." I said.

"I know you can... But you have to realize that you're living here now so you have to remember that it's different here then you living in the Ghost Zone... okay?" She lectured to me. I sighed and nodded to her.

"Alright... I know it's different here... And to tell the truth, I never really need to tell Clockwork where I was going, considering he is the Time ghost... But next time I'll tell you guys that I'm going out..." I said looking to the ground.

I felt Jazz hug me softly.

I took a moment then hugged her back.

"Good... Now dinners going to be done in a few... I'm making it tonight" Jazz said letting go of me and smiling.

Crud... Jazz maybe smart and all, but she was no chief.

I forced a smile and nodded.

"Cool... Uh... can't wait?" I said a bit nervously.

I was glad that this fooled her as she smiled brightly.

"Great... I'll go get started now" She said happily going out of my room. I heard her walk down the stairs before I fell back on my bed and groaned.

At times I'm kinda glad I'm dead... I wont be able to die from food poisoning...

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**SEE! That's long! Over 3,000 words! And that's pretty good for me...anyway... I'll work as best as I can when I write but you have to remember I'm in school and I'm still learning to write... And feel free to ask me about this chapter...**

**Okay... enjoy?**


End file.
